Changes
by XBladeshooterX
Summary: Lucy and Natsu were in love at one time, but once she goes missing, he goes mad. 10 years later and still no her.. but something else to keep him company. (Nalu)
1. Prologue

He could still remember the last time he had seen her. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him. The sight of her body. The sounds she made. They sounded like an angel. Even if it were only for one night, it still couldn't have been any better than it was.

There was still one thing that burned in his mind more than anything.

" I love you too Natsu."

.

.

Those were the words that he heard every night before he slept. 10 years. It had been ten years since then and the words still echoed in his head.

But she was gone the next day when he woke up. Not a goodbye. Not a see you later. Just the cold spot next to him in the bed he loved so much. The house was still the same. Nothing was gone. Only her. And she didn't come back. She stayed missing for those whole years

Ten long years that he waited. He didn't want to think that she was missing. Gone from his life.

10 long years.

" Natsu!"

" Huh?"

" You've been spacing out the past couple of minutes and I'm trying to ask you something."

" Oh. Sorry Mira. I was just spacing out. What were you saying?" He held up his head with his elbows at the bar.

" I was asking if you were going to stay here for the celebration tonight."

" Celebration? What are we celebrating?"

" Are you okay there Natsu? You've been out of it lately?"

" Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just tired from the past mission I went on."

" That was like a week ago."

" I'm still tired." He slammed his fists down on the table, causing the whole place to go quiet. " I'm going home." Natsu got up and stormed out the doors, slamming them shut.

" What was wrong with him?" Gray asked, walking over to Mirajane.

" You already know."

" I can't believe it's already been ten years."

" He was so out of it he didn't even know what we were celebrating about tonight."

" He wasn't totally in the moment you know. I was surprised when he showed up when it happened."

" Juvia agrees with Gray-sama." Juvia said, coming up behind Gray and hugging him from the side. He wrapped his arm around her.

" I just hope he's alright."

" Me too."


	2. Chapter 2: A new generation Part 1

A mysterious cloaked figure was wondering through the streets, searching for a place she heard in only words. There it was right in front of her. A big lively habitat that was filled with people she had only imagined was real. Memories were the only things she knew of this place. Memories of somebody that was very close to her.

" A place bursting with Mages. Fairy Tail... I've only heard rumors of you but I can already tell that you are going to be a place that will exceed my expectations of what a guild should be made of." She smiled at the sight of her soon to be destination. " Fairy Tail isn't my main purpose of coming here. I must find you."...

She walked forward to the guild. This would be the start to one hell of a situation.

" Watch out Dragon Slayer. You're mine."

" Hey! Don't be so rough around Zuki!" A very pissed off Scarlet headed Mage said, kicking Gray into a table. Her eyes looked the same color as her hair. Her face was an even deeper shade of that.

" Mommy, I'm fine. It wasn't his fault. It was Kaito's fault." The little girl said pointing to the ice mage standing next to her.

" What?!" The boy screamed. " No it wasn't!"

" Please don't hurt anybody mommy." But Erza was already gone...

" Damn Kaito. Zuki's mom is kicking your dad's ass. That's definitely one thing that will bring somebodies pride down. Seeing a girl kick his father down." A Dark blue haired boy said, coming up behind them eating metal.

" Shut up Steel head!" He said, socking the mini metal Dragon Slayer in the face.

" Don't hit me you asshole!" The two boys started fighting on the ground, throwing one punch after the other. One boy would be on top beating the other then a second later they would switch positions.

" Boys! Stop fighting. It's not good to fight with each other. Somebody could get hurt and have to go to the hospital!" She tried reasoning with them but nothing would work. She frowned.

" Kaito! Zuki! Stop!" She started whined, trying to shove them away from each other. They wouldn't budge though. " I don't like it when my friends fight." Her eyes started watering.

" Oh shit! She's crying." The two boys automatically stopped. They knew that if Zuki cried, they would have two psychopathic scarlet mages beating them to a pulp. This was supposed to be a joyous night and Kaito didn't want to ruin it for his sister Especially since this was a special occasion for her.

" Calm down Zuki. You don't need to cry. We aren't fighting anymore. You are going to be just fine." Kaito came up and patted her on the back. " Let's just enjoy my sisters birthday and everything will be just fine. The scarlet mage looked up and smiled at him.

" O..okay." He held his hand out to help her up. She accepted it and the three walked over to the bar. Kaito was happily holding Zuki's hand with one hand and having his other arm around her shoulders, but snarling at the boy behind him when she wasn't looking.

" What can I get you three?" Mira smiled at them while cleaning one of the beer glasses.

" I want some Orange Juice."

" Me too!"

" Me three." The three children smiled at her.

There was a big boom in the middle of the guild. Everybody looked towards the direction.

" Great. Now that I have your attention, I think that I should say a few words about tonight." A bruised up Gray said. He walked over to Juvia and picked up a little girl from her arms. He raised her up above his head, causing the infant to laugh.

" Exactly one year ago, one of the best things happened to me. My beautiful girlfriend here gave birth to this little girl"

" Ha. He said the best thing that ever happened to him. I guess your parents love your sister more than you." The mini Dragon Slayer playfully punched his arm

" Be quiet metal brain. I'm trying to listen to this. Besides, he said 'one of the best things happened to me'. That means more than one." Kaito whispered angrily.

" You're the older one. You're eight. She's only one. You're old news."

" You're older than me."

" Yeah, but I'm an only child."

" I was born not long after you so you didn't get much time until I was here. Then I got all the attention."

" I guess I can give you that one. Nobody ever expected your psycho mom to get laid with your stripper dad." He didn't have much time to glory in his comment before he fell to the ground unconscious. Kaito blew on his knuckles.

" Besides, Zuki is seven. I think she got the most attention out of all of us. She still does. Even with my sister being the youngest of this generation. Especially with the parents she has."

" Thank you everybody for coming to celebrate my daughter's birthday. It took a while to get her ready so this better be one damn good night to make up for her fussing. Happy birthday Mizu!" The crowd roared. Gray set his daughter back down in Juvia's lap.

Something was troubling him though. It was the sight of his best friend missing his daughter's birthday. There he was, walking towards the door.

" Hey Natsu!" The pink haired boy turned around. " Why are you leaving so early? It's only 7 and the party just started. Come have a drink or something. Don't ruin a fun night."

" I'm just tired. I don't think I would be much fun if I stayed here. I would just ruin everything anyway."

" At least have one drink. Who knows? Maybe you could change your mind." Natsu groaned. Rubbing his head, he walked closer to him.

" I guess I could stay a little longer. But don't get mad at me if I do something stupid."

" If I got mad at you every time you did something stupid then society would think I had some serious anger management issues." Natsu cracked a little smile. He lightly punched him on an already bruised spot from Erza's earlier rampage.

" Shut up ice brain."

The doors slammed open and everyone looked to see what was at the door. The figure had its head down. Below the hood was a smirk. They raised their head, and the face of a little girl appeared to them all.

" Fairy Tail. After 10 years, I've finally found you."

**If you are a confused about this chapter, because I know it might have been a little confusing, then ask me and I will try to help as best I can. But if it gives away spoilers then I might be a little iffy about the situation. I will try not to do too many Author notes but sometimes I might just add little comments here and there. **

**Tell me what I can do to make this better. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2: A new generation Part 2

The doors slammed open and everyone looked to see what was at the door. The figure had its head down. Below the hood was a smirk. They raised their head, and the face of a little girl appeared to them all.

" Fairy Tail. After 10 years, I've finally found you."

She walked forward, looking around at all of the commotion. She was fascinated at the magnificent sights surrounding her. It was always so quiet everywhere that she was the past years and hearing the sounds of people cheering and beating each other was music to her ears.

" Watch out!" She heard coming from her right side. A table was coming right for her head. She raised her right arm and shot fire out of her hand, turning the table to dust.

" Stupid table. I could have gotten hurt by that." She frowned.

" Excuse me?" She tapped on Erza's shoulder. She turned around to look at the little girl.

" I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

" Yes. Well, unofficially. Listen, I am looking for a man names Natsu Dragneel. Do you possibly know where I can find him?" Erza looked at her suspiciously.

" Why? What did he do this time? I'm sorry if he destroyed anything of yours. He has a tendency to do things like that."

The girl smiled.

" No. He didn't do anything wrong. I've heard some very nice things about him and I wanted to meet him. Maybe get to know him a little more." Erza looked behind the girl and at a sad Natsu sitting at the bar.

" Sorry. I don't know where he is. He will probably be back tomorrow."

" Alright then. I guess I'll see you again tomorrow, Erza Scarlet." She walked away and out of the guild.

Erza nudged Gray in the side. He turned around to look at her and frowned.

" Erza, It's Mizu's birthday. I don't want to look like shit the whole time. Don't you think the first beating was good enough?"

" Did you know that girl that just walked in."

" Never seen her before. Why?"

" She was looking for Natsu. She said that she wanted to meet him and has heard good things about him."

" Good things? Maybe she has the wrong Natsu."

" May, but I wouldn't want to take that risk. We should get him out of here. She might come back and I don't want there to be any trouble tonight. Take him back to his house. I'll go home and think about something. She said that she was coming back tomorrow."

" What are you talking about? I can't leave. Juvia would kill me."

"I don't want him seeing that girl. She could be possible bad news."

" I don't understand what's going on here."

" I don't know myself. Just get him home and make sure he doesn't come back. We'll see what happens tomorrow."

" What about everybody else? Shouldn't they leave too? You said she was bad news. "

" I'm sure they'll be fine. She's looking for Natsu."

" Fine. But I'm not taking the blame when Juvia gets pissed off at me." Gray took the last swig of his drink.

" Hey Natsu!" Gray yelled behind him, grabbing Natsu's attention.

" What is it?"

" We need to go."

" I thought you told me that you wanted me to stay here."

" No we need to go right now."

" Why do you want me to leave so suddenly? Can't you see I'm having fun?" He fake smiled. Gray cracked a smile at how stupid he looked making that face.

" I'm not stupid like you. I know when you're lying. Now get over here quickly."

" Fine." Natsu groaned, walking over to the two mages.

" Zuki! Come on!" Erza called to her daughter. The little girl crossed her arms and pouted

" But mom. I'm having fun with Kaito and-"

" Mizuki Fernandes! Come here now!" She commanded.

" Yes mother. Sorry, I have to go right now but I promise that I will come back tomorrow. Okay Kaito?" She smiled at him.

" You better. I don't want to have to hang around this all day." He pointed next to him.

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" You know exactly what it means."

" Zuki!" Erza yelled again, this time more angry. She frowned and walked over to Erza.

" I was having fun. Why are we leaving? It's not close to being over and I'm not tired yet. Mommy, I want to stay a little longer. I can get home by myself you know."

" We need to get out of here right now. It's not safe for you and I don't want my only daughter getting hurt."

" Then why isn't Kaito going. His daddy is leaving."

" Because he has two parents that can take care of him. You only have one."

" I know I only have one parent, but I-"

" I am taking you home right now. If you don't listen to me then you'll have penalties." Erza grabbed her arm and the four started to leave. Once outside, Erza let go of her. Tears were welling up in Zuki's eyes as she started rubbing her arms.

" That really hurt. You're usually nice to me. Why are you being so mean? I don't like it."

Gray almost laughed at the thought of the comment 'nice' the girl had given her mother, but he knew he would get his ass handed to him again if he did.

" Nice? What the hell are you talking about nice?" Natsu started. " Obviously you don't know the definition of the word nice. The definition of the word nice is not what… what she is. Erza is a-"

" Okay Natsu, I think that you had a little too much to drink tonight. Let's just get you home and in bed. That way, you'll feel better tomorrow and will be in your senses."

" Tomorrow is the 26th. That marks 10 years since-"

Natsu took a hard blow to the stomach. He clutched his stomach and fell to the ground unconscious. Gray grabbed his arm and swung it over his shoulders to her him get the dragon slayer up.

" Was that really necessary for you to do Erza?"

" Yeah mommy. Why did you hurt him? You told me to never hurt somebody unless they do something bad."

" Natsu is not in the best state right now. It's better if he's not awake right now."

" Mommy, what wrong with him?"

" Nothing Zuki. Something bad happened to him a long time ago and he is just sulking over it. Right now though, we should get you home."

" What about me? Aren't you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Gray growled.

" Meet me at the guild tomorrow. I will explain everything. Just get Natsu home and make sure he stays there."

" Got it."

Gray walked away with an unconscious Natsu around his shoulder.

" Mommy, I want to go back to the guild."

" We can go back tomorrow. I promise. You will be able to see your friends." Erza picked up Zuki and carried her.

" Okay."

_That girl looks so familiar. But I can't figure out where from._


End file.
